The Legend of Zelda: Echo Through Ages
by TheIonizedMan
Summary: Another time, another echo. Follow Link and Zelda through this new story reminiscent of the past. Echoes of the past, echoes of ages that will inform the changes in this one. Zelda and Link are stronger, stronger in response to the growing darkness that is Ganon. But this time around both Link and Zelda must work together and be prepared for what Ganon has in store for them.
1. Prologue Part 1

_**Authors note: Pardon reader, if you can sit through these first three parts I think youll find a more conventional styled story . I wanted to try something new and make these ****summarized**** prologues to set up a bit about the world, Ill explain more at the end. If you wish to skip them, here is a bit of a TLDR: Much like Ocarina of time, Link was raised by non hylians [In this case the Gerudo] and will probably set off soon with his care taker as one of the champions. My goal is to combine a bit of the old and newer zelda games such as OOT, MM, Twighlight princess, Hyrule Warriors and BOTW, and make a more original story with those components. The theme of these prologues are mothers, the first is from the point of view of the caretaker of link, the second from Zelda's parents and the third from the point of view of someone who is responsible for Ganons Early return. I urge you too read them anyway, but if you wish to go in blind and discover along the way, maybe youll prefer to skip to chapter four. I hope you all enjoy. **_

**The Legend of Zelda: Echoes Through Ages**

_Prologue Part 1: The First Echo_

I've always desired adventure, but I wasn't always slated for it. My name is Laborra, of the Gerudo. I was meant to become a high general in the Gerudo military, however, I never thought this would be my path. In reality it would be nothing, my older sister, Labaugo would take all the recognition and power for being born a year before I. She is the chief of the Gerudo people and someone I love dearly, even if we don't get along. She said my fate was beside her too help her lead, but she will be fine without me, I want to be known as a great adventurer, I wish to discover things about this world, and i've seen a number of places across Hyrule from Death mountain to Zora's domain. Of course I've spent some time in the heartland, I can't get enough of the soft looking Hylian Voe's in the beautiful rolling hills.

However, I briefly took a job as a mercenary to make ends meet, I was escorting a small caravan from Death mountain to the capital. Over the ridge in one of the Hyrules great plains at night came another caravan, on fire and being attacked by strange looking bandits, or at least I think they were bandits. The bigger ones wielded single edged blades that fit their frame, they would slash and wind would slice through foes and wood like butter. The smaller bandits used strange looking sickles and other weapons, needless to say the soldiers and knights defending the large caravan were meeting their match.

The Hylian caravan members screamed over the ridge, and the survivors began to run for us, perhaps hoping to regroup and chase off the masked men and women. I awoke the caravan and drew my Scimitars. We waited and allowed the knights and soldiers to guide the survivors into our space as the strange bandits rushed us, some disappeared into smoke and would reappear with a bow, arrows piercing my comrades at the time. The battle turned south quickly, I downed a number of the larger ones, their windbound blades no match for my own Suntouched blades. However we too had to abandon our caravan, during the escape, a woman in full plate armor sheathed her sword and approached me with tears in her eyes, she held an infant in her arms. Her features were obscured by the helmet she wore, but I could tell by her eyes she had been fighting for a long time. She had been injured and wouldn't be able to run, she could fight, but not with the infant.

She outstretched her arms too me and begged me to take her child. At first I resisted and offered to carry her, it would be easy… But she said she needed to end this fight, to drive off the scent of the child she carried; for I would discover how important this baby was.

She removed the cloth covering the crying child's hand, glowing on the back of the childs hand was the symbol of the triforce, with only one section in full bright color amidst the duller sections connected to it. The triforce of Courage. This was no ordinary child, this was the child of legend. The reincarnation of the hero of time, the young man who has slain the forces of evil for centuries untold.

"His name is Link" She told me, with tears falling down her face.

I knew that fate had offered me a life changing opportunity and I would take it, I would take this child at the behest of his mother and spirit him away from the villains who would hurt him.

And I would watch him grow. I took him back to the Gerudo, at first I got resistance for bringing a male child into the Gerudo capital, however I made a plea with my sister. I showed her the symbol and how important his growth is, and how much different things could be for the Gerudo.  
We know that Long, LONG, before this era Ganon once tricked our people and turned us into thieves and murderers, and since then we've lost favor. But raising Link could be our redemption, finally denouncing ever having been associated with the King of Darkness.

And I offered to raise him, raise him into Link of the Gerudo; Eventually my sister capitulated, she wanted the same thing I did but needed to make it look convincing if we were going to convince the other chiefs across the desert.

A home was provided and on top of raising Link I would have a place in my sisters court for the time being.

I know this boy is my ticket to adventure, sure the trip through motherhood a bit early is not exactly my plan but we all make sacrifices. But moreover, it's the right thing to do, the assailants would never dare attack the heart of the gerudo or be fated to a humiliating death.

As the boy grew, the symbol vanished and he became quite excited and playful. He was teased a lot for being a Voe, but that teasing turned into infatuation as they grew older probably for the same reason. Although Link never pursued anything, he became rather quiet and timid as time progressed.

When he was twelve he inquired to me about wanting to look more like me, hoping to dye his normally black hair red, and grow it out. He already wore gerudo clothes, I saw no problem with changing his hair. He actually looked rather cute with red hair. But that's neither here nor there.

I began training him back when he turned Ten years old, with a moonlight scimitar and a radiant shield being his first gift as a warrior. Almost every depiction of Link had him wearing a green tunic with the fabled Master sword and Hylian shield. Of course, him with gerudo weapons and clothes would be natural offshoots to fit the desert and valley we inhabit.

He took to combat training very well, almost as if the skill was built into his muscles he skillfully mastered any weapon I put into his hands. He was also quite the puzzle solver, not the wisest, preferring to jump in to solve a problem as its happening rather than stay back and wait. But he is as courageous as they say.  
Soon it will be his Fourteenth Birthday, and then he would begin a trial to become a recognized warrior to the Gerudo. For the girls joining him in this trial, they will go on to work or join the military. But for link and I, well I'm not certain. But I do know adventure awaits me, but what also awaits is an omen. Where there is courage, there is wisdom… and with them comes power.

And where there is power? There is Ganon.

_**Prologue part 1: Complete**_

_**Don't forget to review, its been a bit since I've committed anything to writing due to work and school. But I had this idea and wished to put it to paper, if anyone has any constructive criticism I would appreciate it deeply. Next time will be similar, but from the point of view of a familiar character. When I actually start writing some episodes there will be full interactions and dialogue, just think of these prologue parts as the opening cutscene of the game. If these aren't exactly up your alle**__**y,**__** f**__**eel**__** free to skip, ****they're**_** something new that I'm trying out.**

_**See ya next time**_


	2. Prologue Part 2

**The Legend of Zelda: Echoes Through Ages **

_Prologue Part 2: The Second Echo_

The day my daughter was born was the happiest I've felt in my life, to see my beaming husband as he presents me my baby girl after I recovered was a sight to see. Normally he's such a serious man, but today was a day of great levity. We heard the bells ringing for hours, people having a festival in celebration, the enjoyment throughout Hyrule made all that pain more than worth it.

Although his smile wasn't just for the birth of our child, I looked upon her hand as she slept silently, it was rare to see an infant so reserved. On the back of her hand sat a glowing symbol of the Triforce, with two dull sections and one bright glowing section, the Triforce of Wisdom.

A small part of me felt kind of sad, I had so many ideas for names: Penelope, Delilah, Lily… But there is only one name for this child and it was picked for us long long before.  
"Its Zelda, Zelda is our child." My husband beamed

I began to feel a mixture of feelings, when he asked me what was wrong, I explained to him I was aware of our history. When zelda is born, Link is born as well and when courage and wisdom come together. Ganon is sure to follow. And our lives end. There is no story where the parents of Zelda remain alive, and terrible things are bound to happen to our daughter.

My husband's face dropped, he knew the history as well as every royal family is taught that Zelda might be born to them, but was too headstrong to just accept it as fact. He assured me that they will find a way to prevent it, or stave off the oncoming storm or do anything in his power to keep this family safe.

I didn't really believe him. I believed he would try, but I felt it would have been a self fulfilling prophecy. But some good news came when we were visited by the elders of the Sheikah tribe, the most trusted tribe and family in all of Hyrule. A new Chief had been chosen, and by our side she will stay to protect and raise our daughter with us. We already knew who this chief was, but we allowed her to introduce herself as Impa of the Sheikah.

She was a tall, muscular woman with tanned skin, she could have passed for a Gerudo if it weren't for her white hair and clear Sheikah heritage. She donned a large blade on her back, not the first time an Impa has wielded a Gorons knife. Yet she stood a rather intimidating presence. When I brought up my worry, she reassured me as well. The Sheikah tribe had been developing new ideas to assist in the oncoming storm. She had the request to begin training Zelda herself.

This brought us some amount of confusion, in the past some zeldas knew how to fight, a couple were even great at it. But its uncommon and unorthodox for the situation to be that way, we figured her talents and innate wisdom would be better suited for becoming a scholar or Arcanist. However, Impa assured us that it would not be us that leads the fight against Ganon, our destiny may lay elsewhere, Link and Zelda will have to meet Ganon in the field together. Wisdom and Courage must overcome Power together.

His power has grown to great this time.

We allowed her to study and train as she grew older. She began training under Impa at quite the young age. Exercise, stealth, various weapons and oddly enough, music. A previous Zelda conjured light and used a harp to produce magic attacks that supplemented her abilities. But this time she trained more like a man, with armor and longswords and an Ocarina rather than a harp, rapier and enchanted leathers designed to protect her better. Impa said it was all inservice of making her stronger, faster, and more skilled than previous Zeldas. Both Link and Zelda would need to be the strongest they've ever been to fight this version of Ganon.

This worried me still, but my husband and I began working toward a solution as well. Finding old temples and medallions from a long time past, things that could help us seal away or drastically hurt ganon. Old Guardian technology has been found and repurposed into new weapons, armor and tech. We know that Ganon took over the Old tech in the past, so we took a different direction with it.  
No matter what, we will be prepared for this.

As Zelda grew, she was a very studious child, very curious and athletic, she took to the Sheikah training rather well. She was a bit put upon, but over all the girl seemed happy and enamored with her teacher.

I pray that this will all be worth it in the end.

_**-Prologue Part 2: Complete-**_

_**Sorry this one was a little shorter but I felt it better to be brief than prattle on and spin my wheels. I hope you all enjoyed it, don't forget to review if you'd like, and I hope you read the Final part of the prologue before we get into the actual story.**_


	3. Prologue Part 3

The Legend of Zelda: Echoes Through Ages

Prologue Part 3: The Third Echo

I am the Mother of Ganon, the Mother of Darkness. Its the thing I think will turn the tide in this eternal war. I found the seal that held Ganon, a creator where the former temple of time lay, where a rune made by the sheikah extends out far across this plateau, a plateau reminiscent of something else. The more things change, the more they stay the same I suppose. But I will be the difference in this battle, I must be. Power is power for a reason, Power could be the thing that saves Hyrule from stagnation, from repeating itself over and over and beginning to move on. I Just want this story to end already, or come to some kind of long lasting conclusion before the next cycle.

Breaking the seal was no easy feat, the Shiekah are getting better at this, I would know their work very well. I nearly died when Ganon finally burst free, and he nearly killed me when I presented myself as his "Mother" I assured him I was speaking metaphorically, but that I would offer my services, and the services of my followers. I also presented to him Items from another world, a world that is tangentially related to our own. What these items are I cannot say or why he must eat them. But they will contribute to the turning of the tide.

My followers and I watched as Ganon began conjuring a little bit of his forces, I had to stop him and explain that perhaps being subtle would be the best course of action. I offer the idea that we send small humanoid forces to try and kill Link and Zelda for now. Like the Yiga or create other false cults to make it seem like you haven't broken out yet, I re made the seal to make sure the Shiekah had no idea Ganon is free, another thing that was not easy. He nearly killed me again, but did accept this course of action. We would bide our time, building up his humanoid forces in the light, and his monster forces in the dark. We set up beneath the plateau, creating a vast fortress of our own.

It was like art watching him work, conjuring new and old monsters, gaining absolute control over various aspects of power, and to be at his side through it all was… Exhilarating… Watching him reform into a gerudo version of himself was interesting to, compacting and dampening his true power into such a 'normal' form was a sight to behold.

Time passed in no time, and I stood upon a balcony overlooking the extending pit that houses the greatest force Ganon has ever cultivated, Link and Zelda would be Thirteen now. Our plans should begin around now… I make sure to let him know this is more to test their power and how much they stack up to his greatness, its no secret that Ganon must be the one to kill Link and Zelda. But we can at least set up some things before the real journey begins. I find it rather odd that he actually listens to me, well less listens and more so takes my advice and debates me on certain points. He has the experience of centuries untold under his belt, he's still as arrogant as ever but this time around he is aware of his shortcomings and he and I would debate this powerful philosophy he held for hours.

He asked me why this was and he replied "You're wise… 'mother' Wisdom has always been part of my downfall. Power, like everything, must change if I'm going to succeed. So for now… You will be my wisdom."  
This surprised me greatly, I had no expectations of him actually taking my advice, but i had to try regardless. He and I watched things unfold before us, things actually looked like we may have a solid plan.

This feeling hit me in the heart…

I am the Mother of Ganon, I am the Mother of Darkness… I must be his victory.

-Prologue Part 3: Complete-

Another short one, But I don't want to show my hand entirely. Don't forget too review if you have something constructive to say. After this i will make more conventional dialogue based episodes or chapters, I just wanted these three prologues to set up some parts of what I'm going for with this story. The whole mother of Ganon thing will be a mystery for a while, wether or not its a canon character or one of my own creation is something I haven't neccesarily decided yet. I mean I have ideas. But this whole fanfic is just me practicing my writing.   
Regardless. I hope you all enjoyed, and Ill see you for the next part. 

The Legend of Zelda: Echoes Through Ages

Episode 1: The Trial of the Gerudo


	4. Episode 1: The Trial of the Gerudo

**The Legend of Zelda: Echoes Through Ages**

_Episode 1: The Trial of the Gerudo_

Link sits up in bed, the sounds of the bustling Gerudo city filtering in with the hot sun allowed the young man to stir awake. He yawns and stretches his lithe young body and slips from the sheets to dress for the day, after pulling on his veil he steps out into the living area of his caretakers home. Laborra, the aforementioned caretaker, was still asleep as Link looked about the living area. Deciding he'd make breakfast for his caretaker, he took his meager funds and went out amongst the moving masses in the early morning.

Link had always gotten looks from those that knew he was a Voe from just rumor and hearsay, and those his age really couldn't take their eyes off him. It honestly brought a small smile to his face, he kind of liked the attention, but also that it didn't really extend past just glances and stares.

The young man picked up some boar meat and salt and returned home to cook meat sticks for him and Laborra. She was awake by the time he returned;

"Good morning my little desert Flower. What did you bring in today?" She smiled down at him, rustling his hair as he moved to the kitchen area.

Link struggled to speak, he was always a quiet lad, but for more than just one reason, "M-Meat." he stuttered. For all of his courage and confidence, he was insecure about one thing… His stutter.

"Well work your magic little flower." She replied sitting down at the stone carved table in their abode.

As he began to work on their salted meat, Laborra stared and contemplated the coming event, Link was thirteen now, In Gerudo society this means they are able to take the test to become Warriors of the Gerudo.

"Do you think you're ready, link?" She inquired as he placed their plates in front of their individual spots.

He nods as he begins chomping down on the juicy meat on a stick.

"You seem confident?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked as she pulled the piece of meat off and popping it between her lips "Wonderful as always" She said after she swallowed.

He smiled and nodded. Link was a natural born fighter, it makes sense, he was literally born for combat. Laborra couldn't think of a better person to be recognized as a warrior in the eyes of the Gerudo.

They finished eating, and Laborra stood "I will go talk to my sister, gather your things."

He nodded and ran off, returning in a modified version of the traditional Gerudo clothes, with some leathers protecting his body, yet still the veil and cotton. A mix of combat and beauty, summed up the Gerudo as a whole. With him was his Moonlight Scimitar, radiant shield and golden bow. Things he could use as expertly as any warrior, in addition to his inherent skill, Laborra also had Link study for the various stages of the trial.  
There would be three stages:

An athletic stage, where the hopefuls show off their physical prowess in lifting, pushing and cardio challenges.

A Weapon stage, where the hopefuls show off their prowess and skill with various weapons from swords, polearms, heavy weapons and bows.

Lastly is a hunt, Where a group of hopefuls must work together to go about the Gerudo territory in search of a creature to kill and bring back for the Chief to evaluate.

How Link will do on these trials will certainly be left up to fate, but he is the hero of time after all, fate has always been on his side.

Laborra left ahead of Link, informing Chief Labaugo that he would be joining in this year's Trial of the Gerudo. Some of the elders voiced concern for a Hylian Voe of any kind being allowed to participate…

Labaugo stood up and stared down the elder in the eyes "Need I remind you this is the Hero of time. We have a duty to Hyrule to Cultivate the greatest warrior this world has ever seen, especially with the return of Ganon. Regardless, He will be Link of the Gerudo by the end of the trial."

Laborra smirked, proud of her sister and relishing in the submission of one of the elders. Not many dare stand up to her sister, only her and their mother in her prime were stronger than the Chief.

"I do worry Laborra. I am uncertain Link will be able to keep up with the other Gerudo children he will be participating with." Chief Labaugo sat back down.

"I have no doubt he will do just fine. His muscles developed finely, his skill matches an adult-" Laborra began to reply

"He's only thirteen. Even the average Hylian soldier wouldn't be able to match the average Gerudo warrior. I have no doubt his skill will be unparalleled, but if I remember history correctly that is due to his muscle memory from previous lifetimes. And advantage only he possesses." Labaugo interrupts. She was nervous, even if only Laborra could see it.

She was riding on Links success as much as Laborra was, and wasn't as confident in basic biology for Link to stack up to his peers.

"I've watched him grow Labaugo. He will do fine, maybe not the best. But by the time he's an adult, he'll match any warrior in their prime." I reassure her.

She nods and takes a breath, "Well then, General, break up the Children into groups and bring them in. Let the Trial of the Gerudo begin."

The children from all across the Gerudo land have gathered in groups of four. Link was in the first group, specially picked children that have shown exceptional skill and are to be overseen by the Chief herself.

Link was the shortest of the group, standing next to the biggest, Fital, who stood an entire foot taller than him with short hair left messy and wild. Next to her was another young lady, slimmer and lean, Sigun, who seemed a bit skittish and nervous with long hair she stroked like a nervous tic. Lastly was a rather balanced looking girl, much like Link in some ways, just a tad taller with medium length hair that was tied back in a basic style, Rinom was her name.

Labaugo would address all the hopefuls first and all the groups would take the first two trials together, albeit slightly separately allowing for the proctors to independently gauge how each child is ranked, if they fail the first two, they are not allowed on the hunt and are prompted to take the Trial next year.

"Welcome children to the Grand Plaza." The chief said standing at the top of the steps just before the palace. Her voice boomed as she let her greatsword fall with her hands on the handle, standing much like the great guardian statues of the famous warriors behind her. "Today you are tasked with a rite of passes passed down since the just after the Great calamity. Ganon has returned and while he is in hiding, the monsters that come with his rise have slowly dotted our land. Since rejoining the fold beneath our Hylian friends and lovers we have been tasked with regaining the respect lost to us from an era where Ganon turned us into Thieves and Marauders. We are more than that… We are Gerudo warriors, and guardians of Hyrule. Whether it be the sand, snow or dirt we will persevere and fight whatever challenge steps in our way. Our skin is as touch as a Goron, our wisdom is as great as a Zora. Our ambition reaches as high as the Rito. Our culture is as rich as the Kokiri. And our hearts are as courageous as the Hylians we take into our arms. Today you will prove yourself as a warrior, or back out and prove yourself in another skill. No matter what. You are of the Gerudo. Now let the Trial begin!"

She lifted and dropped her greatsword into the stone to announce the beginning of the Trial. The first part of the Athletic trial was a race, a track has been set up for several groups to race in a one hundred meter dash and a mile long run. Link did quite well. He got second, just behind Fital in the Hundred meter dash and first place in the stamina based mile long run.

The second part was a swimming section, a long oasis pool had been prepped for months to allow a race for the groups to swim in. No one swims better than a Zora, but Link once again did quite well despite his apparent physical disadvantage of the bigger Gerudo girls. He gained 3rd at the end of this part of the trial.

The third part was a climbing section. Stone walls carefully carved by great goron artists to replicate the natural terrain of the Gerudo Valley, which would have been too far of a trek to test for real. Link gained the first place spot rather handedly, it was actually quite impressive how easily he took to climbing.

The final parts were the lifting, pushing and pulling challenges involving heavy stones for the hopefuls to use. Sadly link is limited by his age, the Hero of time may have no overall limit. But he is only a child at the moment, and a thirteen year old Hylian cannot match the strength of his Gerudo peers. He gained third and fourth during these challenges. Still nothing to sneeze at, but expected.

The Sunset on the first Challenge and Link returned home with Laborra who treated him to meat and eggs, as well as a tight embrace.

"You did quite well, little flower." Laborra smiled as she held Link before bed.

Link sighed, and softly spoke "F-F-F" He struggled to speak.

"Take a deep breath and take it slow." She smiled at him

He did so and managed to say. "Fital k-k-kept st-st-staring at me."

Laborra giggled slightly, "She might have a crush. Or be surprised that a little hylian can keep up with a big Gerudo like her." She ruffled his hair as she spoke.

Link blushed deeply as she did so, "n-no. She lo-o-ked Jealous."

Laborra laughed heartily. "I would too! All children are emotional. She's probably seen herself as the biggest and strongest around. And while she is the biggest, she isn't the best. That goes to you my little flower."

He smiles and hugs her back "Good n-n-night." he whispered.

"Goodnight my little flower." Laborra whispered back.

The next morning Link awoke to Laborra making more salted meat and eggs. Protein too keep his energy and stamina up for the day.

She walked with him to the challenge area for today and walked over to stand next to her sibling and watch as the groups were separated.

It is almost comical how much Link dominated the weapon based skill challenges. With dozens of lifetimes of muscle memory and experience, whether it be a spear, greatsword, scimitar, and so on; he ranked first amongst every group.

There was one moment during the archery challenge that made Laborra laugh loudly amongst the elders.

Link would draw his bow and land a perfect bullseye in the target, the next shot would split the arrow, and the third would split the wood stand holding up the target.

Laborra got a lot of evil eyes from many of the parents and elders, but even Labouga saw the humour in testing the Hero of time in the one thing he was born to do.

Link finished the skill challenges early and Laborra treated him to desert at her favorite place, before letting him drift off to sleep before the great hunt.

It was clear the others in his group grew a tad resentful of him because of his advantages in such challenges. Which would make the hunt more difficult for him as they would be the ones he has to work with.

Link thought a lot about where and what he would suggest they hunt. He had his ambitions high, he had a lot to prove to the elders who looked down upon him.

The next morning the Grand Chief met Links group privately just outside the Gerudo city, the morning sun beginning to beat down on the young hopefuls as Labouga spoke up, intimidating most of the children. Link seemed more focused than nervous.

"Welcome children. The final challenge stands before you. You all are tasked with working together to capture a creature of some kind. You will be given weapons if you don't have any already. And now you will say to me what it is you will hunt, and what I expect you to bring back or attempt to bring back. There is no shame in failure, only learning. Don't get yourselves killed because you think you can kill a Malduga. There are moblins, bokoblins and lizalfos in these dunes. You would be doing the Gerudo people a great service by bringing the heads of any of these dark creatures. You will have a week. So tell me what will you bring me?"

The girls looked around at each other.

The nervous one, Sigun, who did quite well in the agility based challenges and is fleet footed in her own right spoke up. "Perhaps its best to start small. A bokoblin doesn't sound hard."

"It will be rare that you find a single Bokoblin on its own. They travel in packs of five to ten. Lead by a stronger Bokoblin." Labouga informed, seemingly scaring the girl.

"Maybe not then…" Sigun replied

Fital spoke up, "I agree with trying to find a singular target. But we must think bigger. Like a Stalnox! They're always alone!"

Labouga chuckled, "They only form at night beneath the moon, your visibility would be low, and it would crush you between its boney toes."

Rimon spoke up, "Lizalfos. They rarely travel in packs, if they do they're stationed somewhere, or travel in threes. We would have numbers. But generally they're camouflaged and scouting something alone. Their natural Camo would be all we have to worry about."

Labaugo looked impressed, "Smart. Link, what creature would you think is best to hunt?"

Link looked around at the group and took out a map, taking a small charcoal and circling an area in the peaks of the Gerudo Valley. He turned it around and showed everyone "L-ynel" He slightly stuttered.

Everyone was speechless.

"Why on Hyrule would you want to fight a Lynel?" The Chief spoke up.

Link scratched the back of his head and pulled out long metal stakes and held them out. "I-I-I have a-a-a P-p-plan." he replied

Fital crosses her arms and smirks "I'm all for this."

Sigun nervously scratches her arm "I dunno, we would have a better chance actually fighting a Stalnox."

"That would be the stupidest fight ever, one blow and were dead." Rinom replied with a face palm.

"B-but we w-w-w-would win… right? Chief?" Link inquired.

Labaugo blinked and thought for a second. "Yes. Assuming your peers didn't bring back the head of something stronger than a Lynel, then yes… the total points accumulated from an enemy as difficult as that beast would ensure all of your passing the Trial. But as your teammate pointed out.. One strike… would kill any of you."

Rinom thought for a moment. "How badly would it reflect on us if we failed to bring back a Lynel head by the end of the week and instead brought back something else, like a moblin?"

"It would reflect poorly, but not as poorly as being dead or bringing back nothing." She replied.

"Then we can at least scout it out and try, and hear out Links plan." Fital butts in.

Sigun sighed and nodded "fine…"

Rinom sighs "we are going to die… But fine! Its worth a try." she said, tighten her grip on the bow.

Labaugo takes a deep breath, "Then go young ones. And bring me the head of a Lynel from the peaks of the Gerudo Valley!"

The four nod and take up rations and extra arrows for the journey, Link specially requested ropes to tie to arrows. Rinom was beginning to piece together Links plan.

Laborra stood next to her sister and smiled "Gotta say they're ambitious."

"If they pull this off, those girls will make great generals one day. And Link… Well he will live up to his title as the Hero of time." Labaugo replied. "How did he know there were sightings of a Lynel in the peaks?" She inquired.

"Must have read it in the books… or the monster sightings in the papers…" Laborra shrugged and smirked.

"He's a studious kid too?" Labaugo sighed

"He's a puzzle solver. Killing a Lynel will be his greatest puzzle yet." Laborra smirked.

_-Meanwhile, with Links group.-_

On the trail to the entrance to Gerudo Valley, Fital was the first to speak up to the young Hylian. "Sooooo what is the plan? I don't think I've figured it out yet."

Rinom spoke up first. "Well, if Link read the same books on Lynel's I did. They're easily stunned if struck in the head. And given Link and I are exceptional Archers, it will not be hard to daze the beast. The stakes are for you and Sigun. Your strength and agility would make it easy to drive these metal spikes into the weak joints of the beast, and tying up its legs to give us the chance to deal real damage to the creature by making it immobile.

Link gestured to speak as well. "After w-w-we stop it f-f-from moving, f-f-f-f-"

Fital interrupts, "Can shoot like a Rito marksmen but can't talk worth a damn."  
Link sighs frustrated.

"Let him finish fital." Singun meekly says.

Link points to Fital "disarm t-t-the lynel. When i-i-its stunned and tied up."

Rinom ponders "Its weapons are generally devastating, it would be easier to kill it with its own weapons rather than our own."

Sigun sighed. "If it looks too powerful or we can't take it by surprise, we can't take it on…" she meekly put her foot down.

Fital groaned "I hate to agree but I'm not dying any time soon. I do want to kill a Lynel one day.

"Agreed" Rinom said.

Link simply nods.

Just as dusk begins to set, over a dune they hear a commotion, a small group of individuals were being accosted, seemingly by bandits. The group was of a Goron and three hylian individuals, they were carrying jewels on a cart that was now busted.

There were five bandits, two of which were Gerudo's who dishonored themselves. There was a Zora among them and two hylian men. One of which was wielding a crossbow.

Immediately Links group got down to hide amidst the sand dune… But something was welling up within Link.

"Alright Goron, Dump all the jewels you have and start fixing that cart or one of your softer friends dies." The crossbow user threatens.

"Please sir, there is no reason for this… I'll fix the cart.. Just be careful with that." the Goron spoke nervously.

Sigun spoke up, "we gotta wait for night to sneak past them…"  
Fital scoffed "sneak past? We gotta help?"

Rinom replied quickly "We're kids and they're adults. Not to mention they have hostages."

Links fists balled up, and his teeth grinded against one another… The goron individual took no time at all fixing the wheel. He was then bound and the placed next to the other bound Hylians with his sledgehammer tossed away from them.

Dusk fell as the bandits were loading up the cart and attaching oxen to said cart. They seemed uncomfortable with their surroundings but probably all they could afford.

"What do we do with them now?" The Zora asked.

"Kill them, Can't let them tell the guard which way we went, we'd be too easy to track down." One of the gerudo said, picking up the Gorons sledge hammer.

Rinom sighed and looked away as Singun covered her face.

Link bolted up while fital whisper yelled "Link?! What are you doing?! Shit!" Fital exclaimed as she rushed with him, with her greatsword drawn.

Rinom mildly freaked out for a moment as Singun froze up. The Girl gently grabbed Singun by the shoulders and said in a calm tone, or as calm as she could, "Listen, It'll be alright, Just run down there, and get the hostages untied, and if you can, get the hammer to the goron. I'll cover you, I promise." She smiled.

Singun took a deep breath and nodded, rushing after her teammates.

Link took initiative and rushed as fast as he could, running for the crossbow wielder, leading with a jump slash, with his scimitar drawn. A mighty "HYAAAT!" filled the air as he broke the crossbow in the man's hand. Then a swift slash up the chest of the man as he was staggered, bringing him down to his death.

The Hammer wielding Gerudo rushed the boy, but was intercepted by Fital and her greatsword, it was a brief struggle but before Fital lost the strength battle with an Adult Gerudo, an arrow from Rinom in the back of the woman's head sent her to the ground immediately.

The Zora, and other hylian circled Link, as the other gerudo got in another strength battle with Fital, this time interposing Fital between the bandit and the archer.

Just as the Zora and Hylian man moved in, Link infused as much strength as he could in his next attack, the famed spin attack that was ingrained within his muscles. So much so it knocked the two off their feet as deep slashes appeared up their midsections. The skinny, weak Zora remained down, dying in the sand. But the Hylian drew his blade again and lunged for the boy. Blocking his onslaught with the jewel encrusted shield, this bided enough time for a sudden appearance of the Goron hammer to come down upon the assailant.

No one had noticed Singun sneaking through the battle, undoing the binds on the hostages and retrieving the hammer from the dead Gerudo thief.

The last bandit began to run away when she realized the hostages were free and drew their own blades. But an arrow from Rinom and Link brought her to the ground.

Rinom retrieved their arrows as the travellers thanked Link and his group.

"Is there anything we can do to repay you?" One of the travelers mentioned.

Link thought for a moment and gestured to the cart and ox, whom still looked uncomfortable amongst the sand.

"Link we can't take their cart away!" Singun exclaimed

The goron laughed and patted links back "Actually we don't mind, We were carrying our gems on us to sell to fill the cart. But we should have enough to get a camel and a new cart that will fit our purposes better. What do you all need it for?"

Rinom looks at link and thinks "Well Lynel heads are heavy… and we wouldn't have to walk for a week." She rationalized.

Link nods happily.

"You kids are hunting a Lynel?" One of the other Hylians goes wide eyed.

"YUP!" Fital smirks.

…

There is a brief pause "Well good luck with that!" the Goron man said as they gathered their things and quickly left. Not wanting to be caught up in that.

"A-Actually w-we could u-use the O-ox as a-a Distraction." Link replied.

Rinom shrugged "that works too… Any of you good with- Link you're good with animals to aren't you?" She groans.

Link nods and mounts the ox, soothing them and quickly getting it to move with them.

...

"Of course he's good with animals too." rinom sighs as they get in the back of the cart.

...

Two days pass before they reach the real entrance to the famed Gerudo Valley, its more like a canyon with its rocky inclines… However there is a path that leads up to the ridges, and high on a sheer cliff they could see a small glimpse of their quarry.

Link points out on the ridge as the sun reaches noon, the glimmer of the mane and silver weapons high above them.

Rinom took a deep breath… "this isn't going to be easy."

Fital smirks "I'm actually kind of excited.

Singun sighed "I'm not."

Link led the way with the Ox up the monster made pathway, and about a half mile before they reached the Lynel, Link gestured for them to sneak on foot. It was a tad difficult with the ox, but the plan was to release the Ox and let them struggle for a moment so that Link and Rinom could line up a good shot to stun the beast. And let Singun and Fital immobilize it by breaking its joints with the metal spikes, and rope.

Slowly they got in place just as the sun reached about three in the afternoon, and on a whistle and a light scare. The Ox freaks out and rushes the Lynel in a fight or Flight response.

Seeing this as just a challenge, the Lynel puts its weapons away and catches the Ox by the horns.

Link and Rinom draw their bows while Singun and Fital sneak around with the rope and rods.

The Ox is overpowered pretty quickly and tossed from the cliff with a sad cry… But Link and Rinom lean up over the stone they were hiding behind and two well placed arrows completely stuck in the eyes of the thick muscular beast. Its red skin glistening as it begins to lash out violently. It pulls the arrows out as the wounds begin to close… But by the time it gains it sight back, it could feel the utter agony as the strength of Fital jabs the bolts into the weakest parts of the Lynels joints, and followed up by a meekish, terrified Singun, loops the rope around its legs to bring it to its knees.

Angry the Lynel roars and brings out a large jagged pole arm. But before it could bring it down on the girls. Link puts another arrow in the eye while Rinom bounces it off the Lynels cheek, still stunning it for a brief moment.  
Fital roars and takes this moment to wrench the pole arm from its hands, violently strike out with it, dealing massive damage to its chest.  
Singun runs back to Rinom as Link rushes with his Scimitar, leaping off one of the rocks to mount the creature and take violent slashes at the back of its head.

When it bucks link off, and gains its composure, Rinom violently fires another arrow and stuns it again. In time for the raging Fital to drive the Lynel's own weapon into the chest of the violent creature.

The lynel fell, and they all sighed in relief…

"T-that was easier than I thought…" Singun sighed

"That was one of the weaker ones." Rinom stood up and walked over.

Fital took her greatsword and began severing its head, as Link handed Rinom the Lynel bow. The creature was even carrying Lightning arrows, enough to split ten each between them.

"Good Plan Link. couldn't have done it without ya." Rinom patted his shoulder.

"Th-th-"

"I know what you mean." She says curtly, interrupting him

Fital slings the head over her back "alright, Let's get this show on the road!"

They all triumphantly march back down to the main path. They all stop to make camp for the night just as some travellers approach them from the dark.

"Excuse us, young ladies… Mind if we share your fire tonight?" One of them says, a man with a wry smile.

The group looks between each other… "I suppose." Rinom says, keeping her bow nearby…

There were four of them in total, lithe and agile looking Hylians and one bulky looking man with his face shrouded in Cloth.

They sit for a while, and talk about menial stuff until one lays eyes on Link… "Pardon me young man?"

"Y-yes?" Link replies.

"There aren't many men amongst the Gerudo…. What did you say your name was?" The man spoke smoothly and cold.

"L-Link." He stuttered.

The smile dropped…

"I thought so…" the man said darkly…

The four of them poof in a burst of smoke, then standing before them were Four strangely dressed, masked assailants, two with bows, one with a serrated sickle, and the bulky one with a single edged massive sword pulsing with magic. Their masks were of an upside down eye symbol…

These were no simple Bandits

_**End of Episode 1-**_

_**Sorry this one was long, I had a lot to get through and I'm not exactly used to writing in the third person. So let me know if you all think first would be better or not! Anyways, i hope you enjoyed, and any feedback would be appreciated. Also for anyone wondering why the Lynel's eyes regenerated. Think of this kinda like master quest mode. XD**_

_**See ya next time.**_

_**Next time-**_

_**Episode 2: The Yiga Clan's First Strike!**_


	5. Episode 2: The Yiga Clan's First Strike!

**The Legend of Zelda: Echoes Through Ages**

_Episode 2: The Yiga Clan's First Strike!_

The morning over Hyrule and Hyrule Castle was a peaceful cool morning, in one of its towers a young woman awakes to the sound of a person landing in her window.

The girl jolts up, her semi short dark messy hair bounces as she looks around… She looks upon her mentor sitting in the window, her white tied back hair off setting her piercing red yellow eyes staring down at her. The tattoos across her face symbolizing something the girl had yet to determine, The massive blade on her back blocking most of the morning sun, she spoke just as the girl removed the crust from her eyes.  
"Good Morning Princess." The tall woman said in a smooth tone.  
Princess Zelda stretched and yawned "Good Morning Impa… What's on the schedule today."

"Your training today is breakfast." She said tossing Zelda a single green rupee.

"What? Is this a metaphor for something?" Zelda sighed.

"Nope. Just dress in your training clothes and follow me…. Sheik." Impa smirks before Falling backwards out the window.

"Wait, what!" She rushed to the window to see her mentor flip and slide down the curve of the stone and onto the ramparts surrounding the castle.

Zelda groaned and smirked "What a ridiculous woman." She chuckled and changed into her sheik outfit. Complete with a shoto blade and harp upon her back.

She leaped from her own window and followed after her teacher... the two of them rushed across the morning rooftops all the way to Hyrule Castle town plaza. Landing on a roof just across from a bakery…

"So. Your lesson today is to swipe two pieces of bread from that baker's counter and leave the rupee without being seen." Impa crosses her arms and sits down on the ridge of the building.

Zelda raises an eyebrow… "You paid off the baker didnt you."

Impa chuckled "what do you mean?"  
Zelda counted on her fingers all the reasons "One, it would be uncouth for the leader of the most respected tribe in Hyrule to teach the Princess how to steal… From her subjects no less. Two. You gave me this rupee to give to him for 'stealing' and its something as simple as bread. And Three… you're not a thief, an assassin and ninja maybe… But not a thief."

"Smart kid. Yes I asked the baker to play along and keep an eye out for my little pupil. I paid him off and you're gonna pay for the bread for this little lesson. Now… get creative, and don't get seen." Impa replies.

"How am I supposed to go unseen! Its the middle of the day!" Zelda exclaims.

Impa laughs and sighs "The dark makes things easy. The Light is when we do our best work." She says cryptically.

Zelda sighs and sits next to Impa, looking around and studying the area… She takes out her harp and falls into the alleyway before flipping and falling onto her feet elegantly.

She plans out a distraction, conjuring some magic and playing a lingering song loud enough for some of the plaza goers near the bakery to begin investigating. She then flips up the wall again and runs around the top to just above the bakery, she made sure to stay low to the surface as she dashes across. Zelda slid down the narrow alleyway next to the alleyway, and took out a small ball bearing. She crouched down and slunk below the bakers counter that faced outside to the plaza. A small toss and clanking off the ball was enough to make the baker turn around and investigate. Expertly she swiped two pieces of bread and left the rupee upon the counter. Back up the alleyway walls she climbed and over to her satisfied teacher watching everything.

Zelda flops back down next to her and tosses her a piece of bread with a sigh of relief.

"Not bad. You're getting better." Impa said, taking a bite of her piece.

Zelda scarfs down her bread and pushes the mask back up. "Thanks, So what's next?" She inquires to her teacher as she looks up at her.

Impa was staring off toward the eastern wall around the castle town… when suddenly a bell goes off… Impa grabs zelda and leaps to the ground. "Guards! Come here!" Impa says commandingly.

Two guards present themselves, "Yes Lady Impa!"

"Watch and protect this girl. That's an order." She says "Stay with them, Sheik." Impa says back to Zelda before leaping off toward the east side.

The Guards look at each other and then to 'Sheik' "Well um nice to meet you. I'm Frank and this is Tommy."

Tommy waves as Zelda replies "Hello… Um. Something important must have happened huh? I've lived here my whole life yet I can't tell what that bell means."

Tommy ponders for a moment "Well It can't be an attack, because every bell would be ringing. It can't be a funeral of someone important cus the church bells are way deeper than that and the Church of Hylia isn't that direction…. So its either a fire or a bad incident that requires the attention of the Great Impa." He explains.

Zelda ponders "Well I hope no one is hurt."

"Us too. Hyrule castle town is pretty peaceful." Frank replies,

"Way to Jinx it Frank." Tommy sighs.

As they converse and bicker, Zelda begins looking about at the plaza goers, some merchants enter, and with them rather strange looking travelers. To the average eye they would be completely inconspicuous, but to Zelda they were weird.

Six strangers total, Four smaller lithe individuals with death stares scanning the crowd with their hands on strangely designed Sickles. Behind them are two bulky looking individuals, both with strange blades on their back covered in cloth.

They acted casual among the crowd, moving over to the fruit cart seemingly looking through the bananas.

The paranoid part of Zelda reached back for her harp, side eyeing that group closely…

And just as their eyes meet Zeldas they begin to walk toward them and move past, heading for the castle…

One of the guards stops one of the big ones… "Pardon me, you didn't pay for that banana."

The big one glares from underneath the shroud, and the leader, a little one with a sickle and bow turns to the guards "Sorry, this one is a little-" He stops as his gaze meets the young disguised girl.

"A sheikah member… here… And what's your name... boy?" he starts and steps forward.

"I am Sheik." Zelda replied, succeeding decently in changing her voice to sound like a young androgynous Hylian.

The guard speaks up "Um excuse me, the child is none of your concern. Are you going to-" the guard is cut off.

"A girl of the Sheikah named sheik… odd… are you a student of-" The man cuts him off, but Zelda decides to put her foot down and draws her blade.

"You will either pay for the food. Or put it back. I am on business for the Chief Impa." She stated clearly.

A wry smile crosses his face… "Is that so?" he says as his hand on his blade. The guards in response draw their own.

A puff of smoke encompassed them all and standing before them, were the travellers in their true form. Yiga clan members stood before the three of them.

"Guards!" Zelda exclaimed and played a note on the harp, making it float just beyond her fingers, A pulse rings out and the smaller three are knocked off their feet.

The two bigger ones staggered for a moment, standing with their large blades coursing with the wind. They immediately rush the guards.

One raised their shield in time to survive the powerful strike from one of the Blademasters, the other was not so lucky, the power and wind wrenched through the metal and violently killed the man just before Zelda… one of her subjects… one of her guards… Frank.

Zelda jumped back and played another couple notes, her short blade lit up with a small storm. She rushed for one of the foot soldiers as they drew their bow. She stabbed into his chest and the electricity succeeded in killing this weaker foe.  
Four more guards rush into the fray, two going for the Blademasters and the other two attempting to take out the small ones as they fire their arrows. One of the guards goes down with well placed arrows to the throat and chest. The other managed to block in time with their shield, and the two foot soldiers vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared very short by, one wielding a demon carver and cleaving into the neck of the other guard.

Moving predominantly off instinct the disguised Zelda rushed as fast as she could toward her next target. She plucked another harp string and her blade grew white with cold magic, she began to feel tired, like her arcane abilities are exhausted after this. Her harp reattached itself to it's holder on her hip.

She missed her first slash with the weapon and had too dodge under the demon carver before stabbing the blade into the foot of the yiga clan footsoldier. Ice immediately shot up his leg and bonded him to the ground. She then ripped the blade from his foot and slashed up his neck.

Zelda has been in very few real fights, and this was certainly the first time she's killed anybody… she and her body wasn't allowing her to think about it yet, her instinct forced her to pick up a bow from the dead footsoldier. She turned with an arrow drawn, but the last nearby remaining guard actually defeated the last footsoldier, before getting impaled through the chest by one of the blade masters.

Feeling cornered she loosed the arrow, the arrow slide across the armored mask, this disoriented and stunned the blade master… but only for a moment. She grabbed the footsoldiers quiver and leaped out of the way of a smallish wind burst from the sword of the other blade master.

They weren't giving her any time to attack and simply slashed at her and tried to rush her down.

They were faster than her, but she was more nimble, she fired more arrows, doing minimal damage but all of them decently placed.

When Zelda had leapt onto a wood awning to get to a roof, the wood collapsed in on her, causing her to fall prone and stunned.

One of the blade masters held its sword high, collecting wind and just as he brought it down, a large thick blade was thrown through his back where it stabbed into the ground, the body of the blade master propped up on the blade with its hold buried in his back.

Landing on the handle, balancing expertly, stands impa, two more dead foot soldiers in her arms.

She stares down the last blade master and cracks her neck. "I'll give you one chance to surrender or confess… I would hate to have to make a display in front of my pupil."

The blade master shifts stances, wind collecting in the blade, "Today may not be the day the great Impa of the SheikAh falls. But today is the day you're dear prin-" before he finishes speaking there was a small knife pierced through the mask.

Zelda couldn't even see impa move… it was just a blur…

The man falls with the small blade she conceals in her wrist guard, being replaced with a new blade rather casually. She pulls the other man off the Big Gorons knife she wields, and flips it back into her sheath.

"Come sheik. Let's let them mourn the dead and report back to the royal family." Impa says, making a show.

Zelda realized why she killed that man why he was talking rather than stall and gleam information. It was to hide her identity.

Zelda also felt like she was going to puke, but managed too hold that feeling in until they reached the castle, where she headed into a corner to heave out the bread she sorta stole.

"Princess…" impa said, gently stroking her back, some servants go to rush over, but her teacher just motions for them to get cleaning supplies.

"I-I'm Sorry I threw up… that was… I…" she gasps and composes herself. "I don't know why I reacted this way… I've been preparing for it."

Impa smiles and sighs, taking out a water skin from her hip and allowing her pupil to drink "adrenaline, fear and the rage of battle would make the heartiest off men and women puke at the sight of death. It's common for those who are new to war. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Zelda takes gulps down some water… "They were the Yiga clan right? The ones that split from the Sheikah?" She inquired to her teacher.

Impa nods, "I must confess however… I did not join the fight immediately."

"What do you mean? But the guards-" Zelda started to say.

"Died doing their job… It was regrettable, but I noticed something and had to let it play out." Impa said and she turned Zelda's hand to face up. The triforce was glowing on her hand, with the triforce of wisdom glowing much brighter. "You were fighting way beyond your skill level. Not all Zeldas were fighters… but you were fighting as if you had their muscle memory… Perhaps you've always had that… however I'm not sure." She sighs and ponders for a bit.

"So what do we do now?" Zelda asks.

"We must go to the Spring of wisdom. Where your power may develop further. With the reveal of the Yiga clan, and you showing your latent power. This could only mean its in response to an even more powerful Ganon. I will go inform your parents, gather your things." Impa commanded.

Zelda nodded and Begin walking toward my tower to take supplies for the trip.

Impa walked to the throne room, she knew this would be a difficult trip, but if successful would make Zelda even more powerful and the best chance at hyrule a survival.

**-end of episode-**

_**Hey all! I hope you enjoyed, I know it may not have been what you expected, but I think you'll get the formula by now, I'll be switching between links and Zeldas story until they get together! **_

_**Don't forget to review. And I'll cya next time on-**_

_**Episode 3- A new friend!**_


End file.
